Nacho time!
by Striiker
Summary: Marco and Star enjoy a hot plate of nachos in the evening, along with something else... Starco story. I decided to leave it as a one-shot after all. Second chapter explains that. My first story on FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** _ **guys! This is my first FanFic. Ever. It's a Starco-related story, because I love the show (and Starco.) I hope you enjoy it. Reviews appreciated!**_

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz were making their way back from their school, Echo Creek, to watch TV and enjoy a hot, cheesy plate of nachos. Nachos were Star's favourite food, especially when they were made by Marco. He seemed to make them perfectly every time.

"Hey Star _are_ you alright? You haven't spoken in a while." asked Marco. Star had been thinking about nachos so much that she had forgotten they were still walking home. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really looking forward to those nachos!" she replied with a grin. Marco blushed for a second when she looked at him. He found her big blue eyes **_very_** attractive. "No Marco, you like Jackie. Remember?" he thought to himself, embarrassed. He remembered when he broke Jackie's skateboard a while ago. A frown briefly appeared on his face until he remembered that he was walking home with Star. "I'll try and make them perfect like yo- I mean, for you Star." Marco said nervously. He cringed internally after realising what he was about to say. Star briefly raised an eyebrow at him and grinned even wider that before. "Thanks Marco, you're the best. Hugs?" She threw her arms out wide.

"Hugs." They wrapped each others arms around each other and they both blushed at the same time. Marco released his arms, but Star continued to hug him for a second or two. She went bright red, let go and turned around. "Oh s-sorry Marco." Star said quietly.

"For what?" Marco asked as a sly smile spread across his face.

"Never mind. Oh hey I can see your house!" she ran to his front door, slightly embarrassed by her actions and very excited for Marco's delicious nachos.

"Wait up!" Marco exclaimed as he sped up to get to Star.

"Hey mom and dad! We're home!" Marco shouted as he entered the house.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" said Star shortly after.

"Hello kids! How was school?" she replied.

"Oh you know, the usual." said Marco with a yawn.

"It was fun!" Star answered with a big smile on her face.

"Star, you go get the TV ready, I'll bring up the nachos." Marco whispered to Star.

"Okay, but be quick, or I'll start watching it without you!" she whispered back, before dashing up the stairs.

A couple of minutes later, Marco opened the door with a plateful of the most gorgeous nachos Star had ever seen. "Oh Marco they look so delicious! Gimme!"

"Hehe, thanks Star" said Marco, slightly blushing. Star thought he looked really cute when he blushed. "No Star, Oscar is the one you like! Isn't he?" she thought to herself. She stopped being so sure of her crush on Oscar a while ago. He was cool and everything, but Marco was so kind and so _**cute!**_ Not to mention he could fight really well and would protect her from everything. At least in her opinion. "Anyway, what are we watching?" asked Marco, trying to snap Star out of her thoughts. "Star? Hellooo?"

"Sorry Marco, I was just thinking. I thought I'd let you choose tonight." She felt her face get warmer as she looked at him. "What were you thinking about?" Marco asked whilst flicking through the channels. "Oh don't worry, it's not important."

"Are you sure, Star? You know you can tell me anything." She knew that she could tell him anything. Marco cared for her, Star cared for him. They were best friends, after all. "Aww! I know Marco."

Marco sighed. Something was bothering her and he knew it. He put her arm around her and brought her in close to him. She blushed for a moment and then looked at him. "Trust me Marco, I'd tell you if there was something wrong."

"Okay I trust you. Let's just enjoy the movie." He kept his arm around her still. She smiled at him.

Around an hour later, Ludo made his daily appearance. "GET THE WAND!" he shrieked at the monsters who followed him through the portal. Marco got into his karate stance and Star held her wand tightly. Marco karate chopped Man Arm, sending the monster sprawling across the floor, and he then kicked Ludo in the face. "Ow! That hurt!" Wailed the evil creature.

"NARWHAL BLAST" Star screamed, summoning a powerful blast of narwhals, knocking down most of the remaining monsters. "That was easy." Marco remarked whilst smiling at Star.

"You bet it was!" She smiled back as she punched Lobster Claws in the face.

"Minions, walk of shame." Ludo was shaking his head, following his monsters back through the portal. "One of these days, Star Butterfly, I'LL GET THE WAND!"

"Not on my watch." Marco said in a deep voice. Star giggled at him, she knew he was trying to be tough. "Calm down, wild man" she teased. He scrunched his face up at her, which made her smile.

They sat back down and continued to watch TV.

Star was leaning on Marco. He was rather enjoying it and he started to play with her long, soft hair. She giggled and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Star, I don't know what I'd do without you." Marco whispered to himself. He realised that he no longer had a crush on Jackie, he had a crush on Star. Wait a minute. He had a crush on Star! His best friend! Would it ruin their friendship? Would she feel the same way? Should he even tell her? "No, you can't tell her. She wouldn't feel the same way. She likes Oscar, not me. I mean, why would she like me? I'm just plain old Marco." he told himself very quietly. "Oh, but maybe she does like you Marco." a voice whispered in his ear. He turned away from the TV to see Star smiling. Her eyes were glistening more than ever, the hearts on her cheeks were glowing brighter than usual and her hair seemed to be glowing. "S-Star? You, um, uh, l-like me? I thought you liked Oscar." Marco could barely talk. He felt so warm and happy. She had basically just said that she liked him. "Oh Marco, I did. But not anymore." Suddenly, Star placed her lips upon his lips. They were kissing! He couldn't believe it!

A spark went through Star's body as Marco started to kiss back, passionately. They both pulled back quickly and gasped for air. "That was my first kiss" they both whispered in unison. This time, Marco leaned in for the second kiss. It was much better this time. They were in better sync whilst kissing. That was, until they realised Mr and Mrs Diaz were at the door. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing!" Marco whispered angrily.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Diaz!" Star said with a wave and a nervous smile.

"Oh sorry kids, we were just checking on you." They both smirked at the two on the couch. "You obviously want some privacy so we'll leave you to it." As soon as they left, Star and Marco went back to watching whatever was on the TV. " _Te amo mi mariposa_ " Marco mumbled, tiredly. They slowly fell asleep together on the couch, eating delicious nachos and hugging each other throughout the night.

* * *

 _ **How was that? Positive reviews are appreciated, as well as Constructive criticism, rather than hate with no meaning. Sorry if you didn't like it, as I said it is my first story on the site. Also, should I write more chapters? I haven't decided yet. I will do another one if you guys want me to. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Note (not actually a chapter)

_**Hey guys. This is just a note saying I'm leaving this as a one-shot. I had lots of ideas for a second part, but I decided to adapt some of them and start to make a new story. The first part of that should be up soon, if any of you are interested. Sorry to those of you who wanted a second chapter. Thanks for all of the support you gave me on this story and I hope you will all be ok with no second chapter.**_


End file.
